masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Noveria: Reactor Repair
The main fusion reactor for Peak 15 is down. The fuel lines on the core must be restored. Acquisition The mission is acquired upon reactivation of the Mira VI. It is one of two tasks you need to do before progressing further. Walkthrough Head to the elevator leading to the reactor, the one on the left as you approach from the VI core and the landlines. Assuming you already reconnected the landlines, a Rachni Soldier will emerge from a grate on the left hand side. Take it down and move to the elevator. Once you reach the main reactor, enter the first room and unless you have top-of-the-line Combat Scanners, your radar will be jammed. That's a sure sign it's time to re-equip your anti-armor rounds and other stuff you prefer against geth enemies. This first room contains a locker, a crate, and a Mira terminal, but when you venture forward from the room you'll find geth in the reactor. Geth Destroyers and Geth Stalkers are in the core and will charge the moment they see you. If you get overwhelmed then head back inside because the doors will not open for the geth--even if they are at the doors--so use the room as a fall back point if necessary. There are three main ways to approach this room: # "Going Right" lets you get established by fighting a single Geth Destroyer - the Geth Juggernaut is obscured directly over your head, and the Geth Stalkers will appear slowly from the other half of the room. Take out the destroyer and then any stalkers you see before leaving the entry area, because once you do you'll need to do a quick about-face and deal with the Juggernaut on the balcony above you. The advantage of going this way is that two of the Geth Destroyers and many of the stalkers tend to remain over on the other side. # "Going Left" keeps the Geth Juggernaut out of the way for longer, at the cost of exposing you to a higher number of Geth Destroyers and Geth Stalkers at a closer range. # "Running for the Button" works about the way you'd expect it to. The button is located on a central gangway that you can only reach by heading down to the far end from where you enter. Probably best done from the right side - perhaps take out the Geth Destroyer there and then try your luck dodging the rockets. Be aware that repairing the reactor does NOT disable the remaining geth, so you'll still need to arrange for a safe exit. If your radar is still jammed or you still see an enemy on your map then you have either missed the Geth Stalker or a Geth Juggernaut that are on each side of the the upper level. The upper level is easy to miss. It is on the right if you are facing the elevator and helium-3 fuel lines just before the door. Take the ramp up to take them out. If you have Lift and Throw you can actually throw the geth off the platform and into the core. Otherwise just shoot it until it keels over. When you have cleared the core, if you aren’t on the top level go up there because there is a locker in the upper room and a weapons locker in the same area that the Juggernaut was in. Then head down and to the back of the room to open the He-3 fuel lines. When your business is done, take the elevator back up to the Mira Core. Enemies *Geth Destroyer *Geth Juggernaut *Geth Stalker Category:Mass Effect Category:Missions Category:Noveria